


To the End of the Motherfucking Universe and Back

by iero-sexual (iero_sexual)



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Fluff, M/M, proposal au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-19
Updated: 2014-11-19
Packaged: 2018-02-26 06:28:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2641526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iero_sexual/pseuds/iero-sexual
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fluffy frerard proposal au I wrote back in August</p>
            </blockquote>





	To the End of the Motherfucking Universe and Back

Gerard studied his reflection critically in the mirror. Not the slightest little thing could be out of place tonight. He gave himself another once-over, and a firm smooth of his leather jacket for good measure. Gerard turned away from his reflection to retrieve the intricate, tiny box laying on his wooden dresser. Inside it was a simple, golden engagement band for Frank, his best friend and lover. Tucking it into his pocket, he tried to settle his rapid heartbeat with a few, steady, deep breaths. He hadn't been this nervous since he'd played the main role in Peter Pan way back in the fourth grade. Biting his lip, he anxiously checked the time- eight forty-eight, just enough time to drive over to Frank's house to pick him up for their date tonight. On the outside, it seemed to be a casual date with the opportunity to be quite sensual; a drive out to the outskirts of town to admire the stars and the rest of the world when its at it's most natural state. But as Gerard knew, this would prove to be so much more.

        Right on time, Gerard arrived at Frank's modest apartment at nine o'clock. Gerard cut the engine, and relaxed, knowing Frank would be late. Confirming his suspicions, Frank's head popped out from his window on the second floor,

        "Sorry, sorry, I'll be there in just a second, Sweat Pea-" he paused, to give a frown of blatant distaste, "She's trying to tear a fucking hole through the god damned cough  _again._ " And with that, Frank disappeared back into the apartment to deal with the unruly puppy. Gerard laughed, shaking his head, it was so perfectly Frank to always miss the on time mark. Finally, at nine ten, Frank scampered out of the door and into the warmth of Gerard's car.

        "Fuck, it's pretty cold out." Frank commented, buckling his limp seat belt, "Do you think it'll be any warmer by the time we get there?" Gerard laughed, happy and content,

        "No, Frank, it probably won't," he turned to meet Frank's gaze, his eyes twinkling, "But you can borrow my jacket." Frank smiled back, resting his hand lightly across Gerard's arm.

        "Always the gentleman." Frank added rhetorically, stroking his arm.

        By the time they got there it was a thirty five and a half minutes later due to Frank complaining he had to pee and an unpremeditated stop at a suspicious and seedy gas station at which Gerard refused to use his credit card.

        "They'll probably fucking steal my PIN or some shit like that." Gerard had said with a shake of his head.

        But here they were, twenty minutes late or not, and it was a hell of a lot colder for one. The mellow September air had seemingly turned to ice, but there was no way in any hell that Gerard was letting that stop him from proposing. By the time he began to unbuckle his seat belt, Frank was already sliding on top of the rusty, old Trans-Am. Extending his arm, Frank patiently waited for Gerard to hand over his only means of warmth. Gerard rolled his eyes and handed the jet black garment over. Frank was sure as shit lucky Gerard loved him so much. He slid on next to him as Frank writhed around on the hood, somehow struggling with the simple task of putting a jacket on.

        "Hey! Are these gloves in your pocket?" Frank asked, noticing the bulk in the right pocket, "My hands are cold as fuck." Without waiting for an answer, he shoved his hand into the ebony pocket.

        "Frank! No! I-" Frank retrieved the tiny box, staring straight at it, entranced.

        "Gerard," Frank started shakily, an unreadable expression decorating his handsome features, "Is this- is this what I think it is?"

        Gerard could barely hear Frank through the boisterous pounding in his ears. He translated the guarded expression on Frank's face for one of disappointment. Of course Frank didn't want to marry him. How could he have ever thought  _anyone_  would have wanted to marry him? He soaked in the onslaught of negative thoughts before turning away roughly. Gerard faced the cold veil of the autumn night to whisper his hoarse response,

        "Yes," He swallowed, trying to prevent tears from springing out fresh from the corners of his eyes, "It is." 

        There it was. Seven years of dating down the drain. Seven years of happiness, contentment, and-

        Frank tackled Gerard to the ground.

        "Gerard!" He screeched, peppering the older man's face in a shower of chaste kisses, "Yes, yes, yes, yes,  _yes_!" Frank giggles manically, clutching Gerard to his chest, bathed in a warm glow of joviality. Shocked, Gerard remained completely still for a moment before giving a vociferous shout of pure, raw, contentment.

        "Frankie, I, I" he managed to breathe out between the much encouraged onslaught of kisses,"Love you so much, Never thought you'd say yes, never could have, could have lived without you." Gripping the older man's face, Frank wiped away his tears but the attempt was quite futile seeing as he was merely adding to them.

        "I love you so much Gerard, to the moon back-- actually, fuck the moon! To the motherfucking end of the universe and back!" He gasped out, capturing Gerard's lips for another passionate kiss. They remained on the freezing autumn ground, shivering while exchanging chaste kisses and burning tears, just enjoying the love and companionship of one another. 

        "I love you Frankie." Gerard repeated softly for the hundredth time that night, staring up into Frank's enticing hazels. Frank smiled back, his grin as wide as ever,

        "I love you too, Gee.

 


End file.
